


[podfic] Desert Highways

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Touching Evil (US)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'desert highways' by <b>carolinecrane</b> read aloud.</p><p>The first time Creegan kissed Mark was after he almost died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Desert Highways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wallflowering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallflowering/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Desert Highways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/272998) by [carolinecrane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane). 



  


**Duration:** 10mins  
 **Stream** :  
  
 **Download:[MP3](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/other_fandoms/highways.mp3) (right-click save as)  
**

**Author's Note:**

> read for wallflowering, who donated generously during fandom-helps. Thank you!


End file.
